


Being Good

by imaginary_golux



Series: Rey's Captives [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, No Redeeming Social Value, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and the beautiful Stormtrooper are *both* being good for their captor.</p>
<p>From a kinkmeme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Good

“So,” says the scavenger, leaning over Poe’s shoulder, knife dangling from one slender hand, “if you promise to be very, _very_ good, I’ll untie you.”

“What’s in it for me?” Poe asks, because his mouth has gotten him into a lot of trouble, so why stop now?

The scavenger chuckles. “Oh, pretty flyboy, if you’re very good for me, I just might let you come. But if you’re not, I’ll leave you here and make you watch me do all _sorts_ of lovely things to my beautiful Stormtrooper, and you can just...sit here and beg.”

Poe gulps. “I’ll be good,” he says hoarsely. “I’ll be _very_ good.”

The scavenger chuckles, low and filthy, and slices the ropes holding Poe’s wrists with swift, elegant motions. The beautiful Stormtrooper kneels down at Poe’s feet at a look from the scavenger and unties his ankles. Poe tries hard not to remember the _last_ time the beautiful Stormtrooper was kneeling at his feet, with mixed success.

The scavenger directs him into the middle of the floor on his hands and knees - wide pleading eyes earn him a pillow for his knees, which is something, at least - and strokes a possessive hand over his back, leans down to whisper filthy things in his ear.

(“Still good?” Rey whispers.

“All systems go,” Poe replies softly.)

“Gonna fuck you,” the scavenger murmurs. “Gonna open you up and make you _scream_. You be good and hold still, now, pretty flyboy.”

Poe shivers all over, but he holds still obediently as she moves around behind him, is vastly relieved to hear the soft sounds of her slicking her fingers with something - gods only know what, but any slick is better than none.

She is surprisingly gentle, actually, and Poe spreads his knees a little wider and relaxes, lets her fingers in. The beautiful Stormtrooper makes a soft noise of astonishment, and the scavenger chuckles. “Never seen this before, beautiful?” she asks.

“No,” says the Stormtrooper, shuffling a little closer.

“Come and see how it feels,” she invites, and then - oh, _oooh_ \- there are three fingers, one much wider and blunter, spreading Poe open; the Stormtrooper finds Poe’s prostate, clearly by accident, and startles a little at the moan Poe can’t quite stifle.

“Good aim,” says the scavenger, a little smugly. “Do that again.”

The Stormtrooper does. Poe moans louder.

“Heh,” says the scavenger. “Go and keep him quiet, beautiful.”

The beautiful Stormtrooper, Poe discovers, has a very beautiful cock, and slides it into Poe’s mouth slow and careful, like he’s trying hard not to hurt him. Poe does his very best to show his appreciation, and when he glances up to check, the Stormtrooper has his head back and his eyes squeezed shut and is making soft desperate sounds every time Poe moves his tongue.

Then Poe is a little distracted, because the scavenger slides her fingers out of him and replaces them with something harder and larger. Poe whines around the cock in his mouth, though thankfully the scavenger has chosen a toy which is not _too_ large; if Poe had to guess, it’s one that’s perfectly proportioned to her slender frame. And she has _very_ good aim - she hits his prostate with perfect accuracy, and Poe moans around his mouthful. Above him, the beautiful Stormtrooper echoes his moan.

“Can’t keep you quiet, can I?” the scavenger murmurs, and leans forward to brace on hand on Poe’s hip and tangle the other in his hair, tugs at it harshly - and _oh kriffing hell_ , Poe has always been weak for having his hair pulled, can’t help the moan that seems to come from the depths of his soul, echoes through his chest.

“Hmmmm,” says the scavenger, and tugs again. Poe’s elbows give out, and he manages to get his mouth off of the beautiful Stormtrooper before he drops his head to the floor, gasping in helpless pleasure.

“Did I say you could stop sucking him?” the scavenger demands, pulling at his hair again and _slamming_ into him, and Poe whimpers, can’t quite get his arms to cooperate - and the beautiful Stormtrooper lies down, slides under Poe so his hips are perfectly placed, and Poe gasps his gratitude and goes for his cock like it’s water in the desert.

The scavenger laughs, apparently pleased. “Clever, beautiful,” she approves. “Is my pretty flyboy as good with his mouth as he looks?”

The beautiful Stormtrooper gasps, “Yes, yes, _kriff_ yes,” and the scavenger tugs Poe’s hair again, almost as a reward - certainly Poe takes it as one. He’s hard as durasteel, _aching_ for it as she fucks him, and the beautiful Stormtrooper is moaning under him, and _oh kriff_ if this is what being good gets him he’s going to be so good, so good for her.

“Go on then, beautiful, come for us,” the scavenger says, and the beautiful Stormtrooper moans something that could be assent and does; Poe drinks him down, then drops his head into the curve of the beautiful Stormtrooper’s hip and whines as the scavenger picks up her pace.

“No,” says the scavenger, “come _here_ ,” and wraps an arm around his chest, tugs him upright by main force until he’s leaning against her - oh _kriff_ she’s strong - and uses the hand in his hair to pull his head back, wraps her other hand around his throat, not squeezing but _threatening_. Poe can hear his own breath catch in a high, keening whine. Oh gods, oh _kriff_ , he wants to come -

“Pin his hands, beautiful,” the scavenger commands, and the beautiful Stormtrooper gets up on his knees in front of Poe and catches Poe’s hands, laces his fingers through Poe’s and holds on tight, and Poe is pinned and helpless between them, trapped and desperate and _wanting_ -

“Beg for me, pretty flyboy,” the scavenger murmurs in his ear, and Poe does.

“Please, please, kriffing hell _please_ , let me come, let me - what do you want, what can I do, I want to, I want to, _please_ let me -”

The scavenger’s laugh is low and smug and throaty, her grasp on his hair just the perfect kind of cruel. “Alright then, pretty flyboy, you’ve been very good for me. Come for me. _Scream_ for me.”

And Poe does.

*

“Oh _wow_ ,” says Finn wonderingly, and brings both of Poe’s hands up to kiss Poe’s knuckles before he lets go of them. “I’ll go get a washcloth.”

“Thanks,” Poe says, sagging weakly back against Rey, who takes his weight easily. “Rey, you didn’t -”

“No,” she says, chuckling. “I got distracted by pulling your hair. Do you _really_ like it that much?”

“Yeah,” Poe admits.

“Huh,” says Finn, coming back with the washcloth and kneeling down to wipe Poe gently clean. “Good to know. C’mon, buddy, let’s get you into bed - you look wrung out.”

“...Yeah,” Poe says, and Rey and Finn between them manage to get him to his feet - Rey pulling her strap-on _very_ gently out and unstrapping it quickly, tossing it towards the refresher - and tuck him into bed. Finn bends down and kisses Poe sweetly, then laces one hand through Poe’s hair and tugs, very carefully. Poe whimpers a little into the pillow.

“Oh, that’s going to be _fun_ ,” Finn says smugly. “C’mon, Rey, let’s go take a shower and let Poe nap.”

“Sounds good,” says Rey, bending down to place a gentle kiss on Poe’s forehead. “Want to see if you can fuck me in the shower?”

“Oooh, yes,” says Finn, and Poe falls asleep grinning at the images that provides.


End file.
